


"I don't care! I ship it!"

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Oglądając "Lucifera" [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, ale nie do ich serialu, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucyfer spędza całe dnie przed laptopem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I don't care! I ship it!"

Lucyfer od paru dni tylko siedział przed komputerem. Naprawdę rzadko wstawał, co zaczynało trochę Sama przerażać. Zwłaszcza, że jego partner, co chwila wybuchał śmiechem, albo wydawał z siebie przejmujący jęk.

Kiedy minął prawie tydzień, Sam zaczął mieć dość. Podszedł do laptopa i go zabrał, ignorując protesty Lucyfera.

— Co to jest? — spytał, przeglądając otwarte karty.

Z podłączonych słuchawek sączyła się piosenka, która była przeróbką „I love it”, a na laptopie były pootwierane strony pełne jakiejś twórczości literackiej.

— Fanfiction — powiedział Lucyfer, odbierając Winchesterowi laptopa. — Do „Lucufera” — dodał.

Kiedy Sam chciał coś powiedzieć, diabeł tylko wesoło zaśpiewał:

— „I don't care! I ship it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Wykorzystałam fragment [parodii, do której zamieszam link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCDgJiPBxfI). I wiem, że w sumie bardziej by pasowało "I love it!", ale stwierdzam, że Lucyfer mógł czytać Deckerstara.


End file.
